While a number of end-user systems and devices exist to provide health and wellness information such as glucose levels, body invasive techniques including finger prick blood collection are still required. As a result, large population subsets are unwilling or unable to perform regular sample collection required to provide useful real-time health and wellness data.
At the opposite end of the wellness data spectrum, despite the rapid advancement of analytical chemistry techniques and genetic sequencing technologies the end-user has been largely left behind and is not provided with meaningful wellness data based upon their own body analysis.